


Stargate Atlantis : Fanart: Friends and Family

by IantojJackh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh





	Stargate Atlantis : Fanart: Friends and Family

**Title** : Friends and Family  
 **Artist** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Medium** : Fanart  
 **Characters** : John Sheppard and Rodney McKay  
 **Rating** :G  
 **Spoilers** : N/A  
 **Summary** : Friends are the family you choose  
 **A/N** : For the [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_flashworks**](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) challenge "family". I planned on writing a Torchwood story, but I didn't think I'd finish it in time so I made this.

 


End file.
